


Hermione the Vampire Slayer

by bladeron123



Series: Dawn is a slayer. [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeron123/pseuds/bladeron123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a miscarriage and the loss of her husband; Hermione moves to Los Angeles to start a knew life, only to discover that she is a Slayer. This story is set post Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I would like to know what you think of the story, also, tell me where you want this to go. I would like to incorporate things you want into my story.

 

Hermione the Vampire slayer

 

Prologue

Hermione was tired, as she walked through the old wooden kissing gate and into the small cemetery of Godric’s hollow. She had to leave. That was the decision she’d come to, she could not stay in England any more, not after what happened. She walked down the familiar path, remembering the first time she had come here,; that had been during the war, fear was running high, it seemed wrong to not let harry see his parents graves, so she agreed to come. Now she walked for a different reason, to a different grave. Five years after the war she lost everything, first with the miscarriage which put her in a near catatonic state for months, then with the loss of her husband, Ronald. It was hard to believe how quickly things had happened; first she felt something pass through her, energy, a different, almost volatile type of magic; she knew her child was dead, but she needed, confirmation. She was lost for months, she was not sure if it was the loss, or the nightmares, nightmares which she amounted to stress, what she did know was that she woke up, after her husband died. She did not feel that pain, only accepted it, and moved on; the nightmares had not stopped. She dealt with them for a year, one year, and then she decided to leave. Maybe they would stop then.

She stopped at the row subconsciously; this was goodbye, for good. She walked to the gravestone and placed the letter on the white stone. She played her respects, and left, time passing slowly, out the kissing gate and onto the street beyond. She walked forward a few steps, then she turned, and vanished into the night, heading forward, into a new life.

 

….

 

Buffy summers and Willow Rosenburg were sitting, Buffy on her bed, and willow on the floor, of their small one room apartment.

“Buffy I think I found somthin-“ Willow Rosenburg stared, excitement spreading across her face. “Never mind” she finished, a look of confusion replaced the excitement.

Buffy Summers turned to look at her wiccan friend. “Will what’s up?” the blonde asked running her fingers through her hair.

Willow looked up at the girl. “oh, it’s nothing. I just thought, uh, never mind” she said not sure what to answer.

Buffy laughed, and put the worn book she’d been looking through on one of the two beds that, took up most of the room in the small London apartment. “Your confused look says otherwise, explainy”

The redhead waited before answering, trying to sort out what to say. “Well it’s just,” she stopped and looked at her friend again.

“Will.” Buffy responded urging her friend on.

“Ok, I was searching again, you know, for slayers and I came across something, well technically someone, but it turned out to be nothing, I really should shut up now.” Willow said quickly.

The blonde reached down and grasped her friend’s hand. “It’s ok will, but please indulge me, what did you see.”

Willow relaxed. “I didn’t see exactly, more so felt.”

“What did you feel?”  Buffy asked.

“Pain Buffy, I felt Pain, it was so great, I, it just, it reminded me of Tara, of me when I lost-.” The redhead started crying, the blonde did her best to comfort her.

“Will, its ok.”

Willow looked to her friend. “But, that’s not all,” she paused and calmed her breathing. “Buffy, underneath it all, I felt, power.”

Buffy looked confused. “Magical power?” she asked.

“Yes, but it was different, older, primal, Buffy, it was similar to the essence of the scythe.”

“So she’s a slayer?” buffy asked.

“I don’t know, maybe, but buffy,” she waited until she had her friends full attention. “if she is, I don’t want, she’s already suffered Buffy”

Buffy looked at her friend and said in a concerned way. “I understand will, but she has to know, even if she doesn’t get involved.”

“I know Buffy, and I hate that.” Willow responded.

“Where did you see her?”

Willow’s face filled with confusion again. “That’s the other thing,” she said, pulling a map of England, which Giles had given her, off her bed and looking at it. “I couldn’t pinpoint an exact location, I ran into a wall of some sorts,”

“A magic wall?” Buffy asked, as she sat on the floor next to her friend.

“I think so.” Willow grabbed a highlighter and circled a portion of the map. “you know, I have to give the coven credit, I would of never thought of this,” she said offhandedly. Buffy looked at her. “But back to the point” she gestured to the map. “This is all I could discern,” She finished, pointing at the yellow circle.

“You have got to be kidding me, the West Country,” Buffy said, clearly irritated. She looked at Willow. “It could take day to pinpoint a play with magic wards.”

Willow laughed and said. “No Buffy, this is good, the coven resides in Devon,” she pointed at the map again. “They are familiar with the area, if you need to find a place protected by magic, wouldn’t you ask for help from the experts.” She finished.

“Oh” Buffy said, as her mind finally comprehended what her friend just said. ok”

“Buffy,” Willow said pulling her friend back to reality

“We should probably go” Willow said as she collected things she thought may be useful.

“Right” Buffy said plainly.

After gathering their things the two friends left the apartment, and walked out into the dark streets of London.”

“Yes” she said turning to Willow.

 


End file.
